


rhyme, reason, and mischief

by stonefreeak



Category: Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreeak/pseuds/stonefreeak
Summary: Rhyme and reason means nothing to a goose.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74
Collections: Chill Winter Exchange 2019





	rhyme, reason, and mischief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/gifts).



There are a lot of things in the world that has rhyme and reason. Things follow logic and the laws of physics, they behave in ways that are expected and natural for them. When it comes to most things, rhyme and reason is simply the name of the game. Beings and things follow it without thought, understanding, or even sentience. It’s simply the way things are. A gentle constant, moving the world according to its ideals and understandings.

Rhyme and reason, however, means nothing to a goose.

A goose follows its own whims, whatever they may be. More fickle than the wind—for the wind does have a path, a direction, and a reason for being—and capable of changing in an instant.

A goose does not follow rhyme or reason, it cares not for logic, and is only barely touched by the laws of physics. In fact, the way a goose obeys the laws of physics seems more as a choice on the goose’s part than any real inherent need to do so. Almost as if the goose has decided to be gracious about it for the laws of physics’ sake.

Sometimes the weather is wonderful, the people of the village are having a lovely day. Everything is peaceful and quiet. It’s the perfect day, and by all accounts, anyone would be pleased to see it, happy to take part in the calm stillness of it.

So, of course, the goose will not.

It cares little for morality, or the ethical ideals of people. It cares not whether the weather is lovely or bad, whether or not rhyme and reason suggests one should be at peace and happy. The goose follows its whims where they will take it.

And for now, it is looking for mischief. If there is none to be found, it will surely create it itself.

It is a goose, so it does not walk as one might suggest. Instead it waddles, an ungainly gait that looks unwieldy and impractical. But as always, the goose does not care and so it waddles on, ever heading to whatever destination it is looking for.

It is a lovely day in the village, and here comes a horrible goose.


End file.
